


Одна ночь их жизни (Нежность)

by SilenaYa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Harry Potter, PWP, Romance, Snape Lives, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь быть таким…Что можешь так любить…Северус…(чувственное описание эмоций Гарри)





	Одна ночь их жизни (Нежность)

      Отрываюсь от бумаг и смотрю на часы... Мерлин, снова засиделся, а ведь обещал сегодня прийти пораньше. Надеюсь, Северус не слишком разозлится, что я опять не сдержал слово. В который уже раз...   
        
      Вздыхаю. Бумажная рутина после рейдов надоела до жути, но кто тогда будет заполнять все эти отчёты, заключения, экспертизы... Хорошо хоть, я уже сделал всё, что планировал, и могу наконец-то идти домой.  
        
      Дом...   
        
      Улыбаюсь. Теперь это слово у меня ассоциируется с запахом кофе по утрам в маленькой кухоньке с меняющими цвет по погоде шторами. Это я их заколдовал так со злости, когда Северус вышел легко одетым, не уточнив прогноз... И ведь прижились. С множеством разнообразнейших флакончиков в ванной комнате на все случаи жизни, ведь нельзя, например, использовать обычный шампунь, если целый день склонялся над котлом, где пузырилось, шипело и пыталось всячески тебя отравить зелье забвения. С пеньем птиц за окном спальни. С человеком, живущим вместе со мной...   
        
      Выныриваю из воспоминаний, спешно подхожу к камину — и вот я дома. Раз тебя нет в гостиной, значит, ты можешь быть только там... Даже не вспоминая о еде, взбегаю по лестнице на второй этаж и осторожно открываю дверь в спальню. Да, я был прав.

      Ты лежишь на постели и спишь. Растрёпанные волосы закрывают лицо, одна рука убрана под подушку, другая вытянута вдоль тела. Я всегда поражаюсь — разве удобно спать на животе? Правда, мне это нравится, потому что тогда становится виден трогательный изгиб тела, ряд немного выпирающих позвонков… Ты кажешься таким беззащитным, но это неправда, ведь ты столько смог пережить, столько вынес…  
        
      Вздыхаю. Снова не дождался меня, хоть и старался — я знаю. Извини, что приходится работать по ночам, я ж теперь аврор, и не просто, а руководитель группы. Необходимо многое успевать...  
        
      Я подхожу к кровати, на ходу избавляясь от мантии и рубашки — сегодня был тяжёлый день, и завтрашний тоже обещает быть нелёгким, но сейчас это не важно.   
        
        
      Смотрю на тебя, любуюсь тобой, впитываю твой образ…  
        
      Даже со шрамами, что остались от жизни двойного агента, ты невыносимо красив… сердце щемит и замирает от нежности. Как же охота воскресить и снова убить всех, кто причастен к их появлению на твоём теле: Волан-де-Морта, Пожирателей смерти, которым он давал задачу пытать друг друга, проверяя на верность, даже своих коллег, что не верили в твою невиновность и испробовали всё из своего арсенала, чтоб разговорить. Но ты так и не сломался...  
        
      Натыкаюсь на место, где раньше красовалась Чёрная метка. Стараюсь не злиться. Как же хорошо, что со смертью этого урода она исчезла, оставив, правда, небольшой шрам в напоминание о себе. Вспоминаю, как иногда ты сидишь и смотришь на него невидящим безжизненным взглядом. В такие моменты что-то больно сжимается в груди, хочется подойти и обнять, но я сдерживаюсь. Не оценишь, разозлишься...  
        
        
      Не могу удержаться и касаюсь бледной кожи. Осторожно, почти невесомо скольжу от плеч к бёдрам и ниже. Просто чтоб почувствовать, что ты рядом, здесь, что это не какая-то иллюзия, морок, мечта, которой никогда не суждено сбыться… Твоя кожа тёплая и нежная, несмотря на всё пережитое. Мне никогда не надоест касаться её.  
        
      Твой сон всегда слишком чуток — даже от такой малости ты вздыхаешь и открываешь глаза.  
        
      — Пришёл? — слегка хрипловатый со сна голос словно пронзает меня тысячей иголок. Мурашки бегут по спине, не давая шанса на отступление, да я и сам не хочу этого.  
      — Тс-с-с, — шепчу я, осторожно садясь рядом и касаясь губами плеча любимого. Тот невольно улыбается и переворачивается на спину, смотря мне в глаза, а я… я просто тону в них. Снова и снова.  
        
      Сердце пропускает удар и убыстряет свой ход.   
        
      Ты смотришь на меня немного сонно, насмешливо и… нежно? Я никогда до конца, наверно, не научусь интерпретировать твой взгляд: слишком много неуловимых оттенков эмоций в нём мелькает, слишком быстро они сменяют друг друга.   
        
      Тем временем ты постепенно оглядываешь меня, взгляд твой становится всё более жарким, и моё тело словно вспыхивает от этого. Ох… Только ты можешь возбудить меня за доли секунды одним только взглядом, только ты на меня так действуешь.   
        
      Похоже, ты всё понимаешь, так как приподнимаешься на локтях и прикасаешься губами к моей шее. Осторожно, невесомо. Кажется, ты больше дразнишь, чем целуешь… Это всегда сложно вынести. С моих губ срывается едва заметный стон, и, похоже, тебе нравится такая моя реакция, потому что поцелуй становится более ощутимым.   
        
      Этого я уже не могу выдержать, поэтому осторожно отодвигаюсь и прижимаюсь к твоим губам своими: лаская, покусывая, утоляя жажду, словно путник, нашедший оазис в пустыне.  
        
      Но, похоже, теперь уже тебе этого мало — ты рычишь и углубляешь поцелуй.   
        
      Это настолько приятно, что с моих губ снова срывается полувсхлип-полустон, который ещё больше возбуждает тебя.  
        
      Ты осторожно укладываешь меня на постель, нависая, продолжая целовать, сводя с ума своим присутствием, запахом, вкусом… ты так мне нужен сейчас…  
        
      — Северус, — шепчу я, когда мы, наконец, отрываемся друг от друга, потому что не хватает воздуха. В моём голосе слышна мольба, отчего ты прерывисто вздыхаешь, словно у тебя перехватило дыхание. Ты явно всё понимаешь, потому что сразу после этого расстёгиваешь ремень и избавляешь меня от остальной одежды. Мешающей и ненужной сейчас.  
        
      Ты действуешь осторожно, быстро и очень точно, словно готовишь одно из самых сложных зелий, и это ещё больше возбуждает меня.  
        
      — Северус, пожалуйста, — снова шепчу я. Тело горит как в лихорадке, мысли начинают путаться от желания близости, от сладкой пытки, что сейчас происходит со мной. Но ты не торопишься — не хочешь торопиться, и я тебя понимаю. Мне самому необходимо бывает снова и снова изучать твоё тело, покрывать его поцелуями, запечатлевать в памяти каждый твой вздох, каждый стон, каждое движение, когда я касаюсь, ласкаю, целую твою кожу… Ты — целая вселенная, и то, что мы принадлежим друг другу, до сих пор кажется сказкой.  
        
      Ты выцеловываешь дорожку от уха до груди, и я не могу заставить себя не выгибаться под прикосновениями твоих губ… задеваешь соски — и меня словно током прошибает… целуешь живот, гладишь бёдра, а у меня все мысли только о том, чтоб пытка не кончалась и одновременно чтоб ты наконец-то что-то сделал с невыносимым возбуждением, которое, кажется, вот-вот убьёт меня…  
        
      Я теряюсь в ощущениях, все мысли сводятся только к твоему имени, которое я не устаю повторять, к стонам, к желанию, к любви и нежности, к всепоглощающей страсти…  
        
      Северус…  
        
      Наконец, ты тихо шепчешь заклинание смазки и тут же берёшь в рот. Облегчение настолько сильно, что я вскрикиваю и даже не замечаю, как ты начинаешь готовить меня, а когда чувствую это, то неприятных ощущений уже нет.   
        
      Ты — божественный любовник, Северус, знаешь это?..  
        
      Подготавливаешь меня всегда долго, медленно, вдумчиво… настолько, что я готов уже на стенку лезть от желания, что начинаю насаживаться на твои пальцы и не могу не то что думать, но даже говорить… даже твоё имя уже не могу произнести… И только тогда ты входишь в меня. Так же медленно и осторожно, как готовил до этого.   
        
      Откуда в тебе столько терпения? Как ты узнаёшь, когда я на грани? Почему можешь заставить меня плакать от наслаждения, забывая о мире вокруг? Ты — невероятен, и я никогда не перестану тебе говорить об этом, даже несмотря на твоё явное недовольство таким моим поведением…  
        
      Возбуждение нарастает, жар с каждым твоим движением становится всё сильней, и я чувствую, что почти на грани… прогибаюсь, стараясь продлить прикосновение, доставляющее столько удовольствия, и ты начинаешь двигаться быстрее, жёстче, словно всё понимая… а ты и понимаешь, я в этом уверен, и стараешься дать мне всё, что только в твоих силах…  
        
      Никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь быть таким…  
      Что можешь так любить…  
      Северус…  
        
      Твоё имя толкает меня за грань, и я чувствую, как выплёскиваюсь на живот… ещё пара резких движений, и ты следуешь за мной с лёгким стоном и моим именем на губах, отчего я снова задыхаюсь, словно от оргазма…   
        
      Ты не представляешь, что делаешь со мной…  
        
      Какое-то время мы не шевелимся, а потом ты шепчешь очищающее заклинание и осторожно ложишься рядом, обнимая меня. Лежать в кольце твоих рук, чувствовать дыхание на коже, твоё постепенно успокаивающееся сердцебиение… что может быть прекрасней?  
        
      Мы не разговариваем, да и к чему слова, когда и так всё предельно ясно. После ты всегда открыт передо мной, настолько, что замирает сердце, что вздрагивает душа от нежности и любви. Ты никогда не отталкиваешь, не уходишь, не язвишь. Хоть ты и не говоришь о любви, но она чувствуется в каждом движении, жесте, взгляде и даже вздохе.   
        
      Мы словно одно целое, и я никогда не перестану удивляться этому и благодарить судьбу, что позволила, показала, дала нам шанс узнать друг друга, понять и простить, быть вместе…  
        
      Постепенно мысли уплывают. Чувствуя твоё размеренное сонное дыхание, я и сам погружаюсь в объятия Морфея, зная, что впереди нас ждёт долгая и счастливая жизнь, что мы вместе навсегда и никто не сможет нас разлучить… 


End file.
